


The Colour Of Camouflage

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aloha Girls, Episode: s03e10 Huaka'i Kula (Field Trip), Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Grace Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Steve McGarrett, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Episode 3x10 but Grace is dragged along through the jungle instead of Lucy.





	The Colour Of Camouflage

_"I once saw a boar kill a tiger, in India. This is serious business okay and I'll tell you why and that is because boars are deadly, unpredictable beasts. They're everywhere on this island, they're all around us right now and they can attack without warning so you guys have to be ready to protect yourselves at all times. Understand?"_   


As a collective 'ooooh' of awe emitted from the gathered group of pre-teens, Danny brought his hands up to his face and let out a deep sigh, taking a mental note to warn the parents tomorrow that their children will no doubt all need therapy after Steve McGarrett was done with them.

The Navy SEAL began launching into an extremely detailed (and graphic) description of what he liked to call the 'kill zone,' and Danny felt the Aloha Girls leader tense beside him.

"The kill zone?" she hissed, turning to him "Really?"

"Look, Madeline, I made a terrible mistake and I can see that now. I apologise" he tried to catch his partner's eye to get him to stop, but McGarrett was clearly just getting started and all the girls were shuffling closer to listen in.

As her Uncle spoke, Grace got to her feet and brushed off her shorts as she headed for the tents, Danny had buried his head in his hands to try and block out Steve, but Madeline caught the girl before she could wander off.

"Grace? Sweetie, where are you going?" she questioned, grabbing Danny's attention at the mention of his daughter's name.

"Just to get my sweater" the girl grinned, glancing back at her Uncle who was now gesturing wildly as he spoke "Can I go? I don't wanna miss anything."

Danny waved her away with a shake of his head as he smiled at her retreating form and turned his attention back to Steve.

"Now girl's, this is my weapon of choice" the SEAL explained, whipping a knife from the back of his pants to yet another round of 'ooh'.

Danny rolled his eyes with a mumbled 'fantastic' and felt a tap on his arm. "I'm gonna go and check on Grace" Madeline told him, casting a wary eye over to Steve "Try not to let him kill anyone with a serrated edge?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't kill anyone" Danny offered helpfully, but he winced all the same and turned back to the demonstration. As he looked back up he finally caught Steve's eye and the man raised his eyebrows.

"Everything okay?"

The detective took the opportunity to halt his partner before things got too far, and the man struggled to his feet, glaring down at the stump that had been his seat for the past hour and a half.

"Maybe we can move on to more useful skills now Steven? Like how to find water or-"

"Grace? Grace where are you?"

Madeline's voice cut through the night air as she stumbled back into the campsite, instantly met with two very concerned faces.

"Where is she?" Danny asked slowly, locking eyes with the woman as he heard Steve take off round the perimeter.

"I don't- I don't know" Madeline stressed "She only went to get her sweater."

In the distance Steve could be heard calling for his niece and Danny ran a somewhat shaking hand through his hair as he cleared his throat. "Right, well before I go and look for my daughter we need to get the rest of the girls together, make sure we haven't lost more than one."

Madeline nodded hurriedly and began to usher them all over, tapping each girl systematically on the head as they passed her.

* * *

"Gracie? Gracie where are you?"

Steve pushed his way through a thicket of bushes, trying to keep track of his bearings as he called for the little girl.

"Grace? C'mon baby come out now."

"Uncle Steve, over here!"

The SEAL let out a relieved huff and promptly skidded down the bank in the direction of the sound. As the girl met him at the bottom he wrapped her up in a quick hug "Gracie, you can't go wandering off like that okay?"

"But he needs help!"

Steve frowned and released her, watching as she took off again "Who needs help?" he called after her "Where are you going? Grace?!"

She hadn't gone far and it was easy for the man to catch up with her "His name's Ron" the girl explained "50 years old, deep laceration on his leg, he's dehydrated and might be in shock...that's about the size of it." Grace shrugged and looked up at her Uncle who had his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You trying to take after your old man?" he smiled "That's a very thorough report Gracie."

She grinned "Thanks, I'm going for my first aid badge" she told him proudly, ducking with a giggle as he ruffled her hair before crouching beside the injured man.

"So Ron, what happened?"

The guy took off his glasses and wiped them free of sweat, placing them back on before he spoke "Went for a hike yesterday morning, slipped on some mud and fell off this ravine, had to come crashing down on a rock didn't I? It messed up my leg pretty bad."

Steve looked down with a wince as Ron hovered his hands tenderly over the wound "Where's your gear?" the SEAL asked in concern, startled when the man let out a laugh.

"Lost it didn't I, and my phone but that broke on impact. I tried to hike out of here but the pain was too much and I couldn't go any further."

Grace was studying him with a tilted head "A man of his age and condition really shouldn't be hiking" she piped up lightly, nudging her Uncle with her elbow.

"That your professional opinion Gracie?" he smirked, looking over to Ron who was chuckling in amusement.

"You know, I'm real lucky she found me, I thought I was gonna die out here." 

Steve huffed out a laugh, busy ripping the hem from his overshirt "You're not gonna die Ron, but we need to patch that leg up before it gets infected" he crouched down and proceeded to tie the material round the wound, finishing the knot with a flourish before standing "Can you walk?"

"Depends how far you're talking"

Steve kicked about the floor, ducking and straightening up clutching a stick which he offered to the man "Our camp isn't far, we can get you to a hospital from there" he assured him "But use this as a cane just to keep some of the pressure off."

Ron took it gratefully and hoisted himself upright, swaying slightly "I think I'm good" he breathed heavily and nodding in thanks to Grace who had stepped forward to steady him.

"Alright" Steve nodded, extending his hand to his niece "Let's get you out of here." They started back up the path when the SEAL turned back "I'm Steve McGarrett by the way, I'm with Five-O."

"You're a cop?" Ron asked, intrigued "Well I got real lucky" he gestured to the stick and the makeshift bandage "They teach you all this in cop school?"

Grace beamed "He's a Navy SEAL" she told the guy.

"Really? Is he an astronaut too?"

Steve laughed, ushering Grace ahead to help push her up the hill "You know Ron, there's about a dozen Aloha Girls with me who will be very excited to ear their first aid badge" he joked "Right Gracie?"

"Oh yeah" the girl nodded, watching as her Uncle helped the man up the incline "We've never had a real patient to practice on before!"

Ron hummed in amusement, wincing every now and again in pain, which Steve picked up on "How you doing buddy?" he asked.

"Pretty good" the man bluffed, wiping a hand across his face "In fact, really good, you two can be on your way, I'll get out of here no bother."

Steve shook his head and withdrew his phone "Don't be stupid, I'll call now and I'll have paramedics meet us at the camp" he turned and took a few steps for a better reception "So how long have you-"

He stopped at the familiar noise of a gun being cocked and he slowly turned with his hands raised. Ron had an arm round Grace who was struggling against him, and the gun was pointed directly at Steve.

"Ron" he began "What-"

"Shut up, I want your phone and your knife" he demanded. Steve didn't move, still dumbstruck. "Don't make me say it again" Ron warned, turning the gun and pressing it into the side of Grace's head.

Steve instantly chucked both items on the ground, his eyes on Grace the whole time in silent reassurance.

Ron nodded, using his good leg to kick the objects away before gesturing to McGarrett with his gun "Now walk."

* * *

Back at the camp Danny was packing essentials into a backpack, being prompted now and again by Madeline.

"I hate to say it but I think this trip's over" the detective told her "So I want you to get the rest of the girls in the bus and take them back to the school, get the parents to meet them."

He stopped at the sound of Steve's voice offering quiet reassurances, and turned with a relieved smile which soon dropped at the SEAL's next orders.

"Get the kids back Danny."

"What?"

"Get 'em back, get 'em back now."

Danny ushered the girl's behind him towards Madeline and turned back to Steve "What the hell's going on?" he demanded "Where's my daughter?"

"Oh" Ron piped up, emerging from behind Steve and dragging the girl with him "So she's yours is she?"

Grace let out a whimpered 'Danno' that almost broke the man's heart and he took two strides towards them both when Steve held out his arms to stop him.

"He's got a gun Danno, take it easy."

"Yes I see that Steven but he also has my daughter."

Ron still had an arm encircled round Grace's neck and she stumbled with every step he took.

"I want all your cell phones and weapons" the man demanded "Throw them on the ground now. Now!"

Madeline rushed round the group of girls, shushing their murmurs of fear as she gathered their phones before turning them and tossing them to the floor "They don't have weapons" she told Ron coldly "They're children."

Danny looked at Grace, the tear stains on her cheeks making him all the more angry "Ron?" he said quietly, his voice almost a growl "My car's at the end of the trail okay? Let her go, take my keys and get the hell out of here."

It was clear that wasn't Ron's intention and he tightened his grip round Grace who let out a shriek and struggled to get free.

Steve's jaw set and he turned to his partner "I'm getting tired of this guy Danny" he spoke through gritted teeth "Why don't you just tell us what you want Ron so we can end this now."

"You, Mr Navy SEAL survivalist, you're coming with me."

Danny and Steve exchanged a look "Okay, where we going?" the Commander asked.

"Back in the jungle, I lost something in there and you're gonna help me find it."

Steve extended his arm for Grace "Good, let's go then, just let her go and we can head off."

Ron scoffed "You think I'm an idiot? The minute you get me alone you'll snap my spine. She's coming with us."

"The hell she is" Danny snapped, moving closer "Get your hands off my daughter you complete psychopath."

Steve grabbed his arm to stop him getting any further before turning to Ron "She stays here, okay? The girl stays."

"I don't want to go" Grace whimpered, straining for her Dad whose face was an utter mask of pain at seeing her in distress.

"Come on, let's go Gracie" Steve soothed, using his other arm to reach for her once more "Come here baby come here."

"That's enough!" Ron snapped, firing off a round that embedded itself into Danny's shoulder to the chorus of the girl's screaming.

The detective dropped to the floor groaning in pain much to the horror of those around him, and Ron took the opportunity to drag Grace back several paces despite her sobbing in his grip.

"Anyone else have any demands?" he jeered into the silence "Good, Commander, get 'em inside." He nodded towards the supply container but Steve was too busy crouched beside his partner. "Do you want the next bullet to be in the girl's head?" he roared, getting their attention.

Despite his pain Danny struggled to his feet, clutching the point of entry "No, it's okay we're going" he wheezed "Just don't hurt her, alright? Please."

Steve helped him over to the container where the rest of the girls and Madeline were already inside. "I need to treat him" he began "Five minutes."

"Lock it up" Ron ordered coldly "We're done here."

Steve would have argued had it not been for Danny shaking his elbow "We'll be fine" he promised "I can deal with this, we'll manage, alright?" He grasped his partner by the shoulder "Look after my baby, just-."

"I'll be with her the whole time" Steve assured him "I'll keep her safe."

Danny nodded, offering his daughter a weak smile as her sobs turned to silent shudders of her body. "If you hurt one single hair on her head-" Danny began darkly "I'll kill you."

Ron smiled slowly "Lock it up" he ordered, turning and dragging Grace back down the ravine.

* * *

"Where we headed Ronnie?" Steve questioned, taking the lead along the trail.

"Shut up."

"Shut up?" the SEAL scoffed "That's helpful. Now, I've hiked these trails a bunch, okay? I know this area so if you just tell me where we're going I can find a faster route."

Ron yanked on Grace's arm to hurry her along "Yeah, I bet you're going to be a real help" he growled, shoving the girl away from him to check his device.

Steve took the opportunity to go to his niece and instantly wrapped her in a hug "It's gonna be okay baby I promise" he told her in hushed tones "Just keep quiet and do as he says."

Grace nodded, cowering when Ron approached them "No talking" he snapped, grabbing the girl by the arm once more and tugging her along.

"You're hurting her" Steve said through gritted teeth "Let go."

Ron ignored him and gestured with his gun "We're going up here for two miles" he told them, giving Grace a shove "Go."

"Hang on, Ron the bridge is out" Steve wiped the back of his hand across his forehead.

"How dumb do you think I am?"

"You want an honest answer?" Steve muttered, holding up his hands when the man turned the gun back on Grace.

Ron was shaking his head, hand quivering with rage "I'm so sick of you trying to trick me" he spat "Now we're going this way so move it!"

Once again he'd released Grace to allow her to climb, and Steve had quickly taken her hand and planned to keep her a safe distance from him for the rest of the hike.

They reached the top of the hill and Ron gave a roar of frustration.

"Bridge is out" Steve panted, handing Grace a water bottle and cupping her chin as he bent in front of her "You good?" he checked "Doing okay?" She nodded tiredly, glancing over at Ron who was pacing back and forth. "Stay behind me Gracie" Steve said softly, holding his arm back to keep her at a distance.

Ron had his device back in hand and was shaking it, muttering curses under his breath "Find me a way across" he growled at Steve, aiming the gun at him.

"Keep checking that thing and we won't get anywhere" the SEAL told him wearily with a shrug "There's no way across with the bridge out so we'll have to around, I know a way."

"If this is a trick, the girl dies" Ron breathed heavily as he mocked shooting Grace.

Steve took a step towards him, eyes narrowed "Don't point that thing at her you son of a bitch" he held eye contact for a few more seconds before taking Grace by the hand and leading her back the way they'd come.

* * *

Back in the container Danny was stretching his arm to test the dressing on his shoulder "You did good" he admitted to Madeline, who was wrapping the gauze back up.

"Well I would hope so" she smiled "I'm an ER nurse when I'm not out in the woods with this bunch."

Danny looked round at the girls who were busy sorting the supplies and setting up sleeping bags around the floor "They're good kids" he said sadly, looking up as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Grace will be just fine" Madeline said softly "The whole reason she comes on these trips is to be brave like her Dad."

The detective laughed sadly "Well she's out there with a complete lunatic...and a guy with a gun-" (Madeline chuckled at the stab at McGarrett) "And I'm stuck in here with no way of helping her, so I'm not feeling too brave right now."

* * *

Grace looked at her feet as she listened to Ron and Steve try to get rid of the hiker they'd come across on the trail.

"We're on our way out of here" Steve bluffed "The Api Falls trail, you know it?" he sub-consciously wrapped an arm round Grace's shoulders and she looked up, straight into the hiker's eyes.

"You okay little one?" he asked in concern, taking in her muddy face and tear tracked cheeks.

"Mm-Hmm" she nodded, scuffing her shoe on the dirt.

Ron cleared his throat "Well better be going" he pushed, hand hovering on the gun in the back of his pants.

"Sure you don't need help with the leg brah?"

Steve glanced to the man, trying to warn him off with his eyes but the shot came all too soon, and the hiker went tumbling down the opposite ravine. The SEAL shielded his niece with his body as the shot rang out, and she pressed her hands over her ears.

"That was awesome" Ron breathed, rounding on them "A real adrenaline rush, I could hike for days now!" His smile dropped as he raised his gun towards them both "But next time, I'm shooting you."

* * *

Chin was tapping away at the bench when his phone started to ring, and he distractedly pulled it out of his pocket and answered in one swift movement.

"Kelly"

"Chin can you hear me?"

"Danny is that you?" he strained his ears and heard cheering in the background "What's that noise? Why's there so much static?" the officer questioned, covering his other ear with a hand.

"Look I don't have much time alright-"

"Aren't you meant to be on a camping trip?"

"Listen to me, that didn't go so well, we got jacked and I got shot but everyone's fine. Well not fine, the guy made off with Steve and Grace."

Chin pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened, calling Kono over with a wave of his arm and promptly putting the call on speaker.

"We can get a chopper to you" the woman offered, picking up the gist of the conversation.

"No" Danny said quickly "No chopper, the only advantage we have against this guy is that he thinks nobody is onto him, you hear me?"

Chin looked to his cousin who was frantically tapping away "There's a Land and Natural Resources station about five miles from you, we can rendezvous with you and get everybody out of there?"

Danny gave a sigh of relief "Okay good, can you have them bring me a satellite phone and a weapon? As soon as everyone is safe I'm going after my daughter...and my, Steve."

"They've got several hours head start on you brah" Chin pointed out but the detective shot him down.

"The guy has a busted leg, couldn't have gone far."

Kono leant over the table to get closer to the phone "Conservation officers are en route" she told him "I'll stay on the line until they reach you."

"And I'm on my way" Chin called, already halfway out the door.

* * *

"At least let me look at the dressing on your wound Ron?" Steve sighed, eyeing the man up warily.

"It's fine!"

"You know how many germs thrive in the jungle? That wound is a breeding ground for bacteria - leptospirosis, necrotizing fasciitis-"

"Shut up!"

"Staph infection, fungal infection, I mean look at yourself Ron okay? You dizzy? Got chills? Double vision?"

The man whirled round and shakily waved the gun "Would you stop it?" he snapped.

"You can't go on like this forever" Steve told him firmly.

"I don't need forever"

* * *

The group came to a stop on Ron's command only 10 minutes later and the man looked around wildly.

"This is it, it should be here" he panted, leaning against a tree and wheezing "Look for a black backpack."

Steve scanned the area with a frown "I don't see anything, you sure you're reading that thing right?" he questioned, nodding to the device in the guy's hand.

"These are the exact coordinates" Ron growled, pushing forward at the sound of Grace's cry.

"Is that it?" she pointed up into a tree and jumped when Ron let out a exclamation of euphoria.

"Yes! Good girl! Good eye" he turned to Steve and once more aimed the gun "Alright, you're up."

Steve looked up at the tree, mentally mapping a route before stepping back and shaking his head "Half of these branches are dead Ron, they won't take my weight."

There was a pause before Ron rammed the gun against Grace's temple, making her stumble.

"Hey!" Steve yelled "Put it down, now!"

Ron ignored him, bending to talk into the girl's ear "You go up there and get the bag, I'll let you, how does that sound?"

Grace looked up at Steve who slowly offered her his hand as they stepped closer to the tree "It's alright baby I'll help you up, tell you where to hold on okay?"

As he bent to give her a leg up he whispered briefly in her ear and the girl nodded before hoisting herself into the tree.

"Okay, right there, hurry up" Ron pushed, scanning the treeline.

"Left foot up there" Steve called to his niece, pointing at a branch "Then grab the big vine up there with your left hand, good girl Gracie you're doing great."

"Good good, keep it going, hurry" Ron was muttering, watching her every move.

Steve glanced at him "Alright Gracie hold on tight and reach for the bag, you got it?"

"Uh huh"

"Alright baby bring it down to us."

Grace carefully made her way back towards the floor, blocking out Ron's instructions for her to speed up. The second her feet were on the ground she turned and ran full speed back to the trail, tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard Ron let out a guttural roar behind her, followed by shots.

"RUN GRACIE" Steve yelled, having rugby tackled the guy to the floor. No sooner had he got back to his feet he heard yet another gun cocking and turned with a sinking heart as another guy dragged Grace back into view.

"Toss the weapon" he said in a bored tone "Or she's dead" he tapped Grace with the gun and she whimpered, locking eyes with Steve who calmly dropped the gun to the floor.

* * *

Madeline and Danny were coasting the trail when the shot sounded, and the detective struggled to not vomit all over his shoes at the noise.

"Well that's not good" he groaned, looking around wildly until he pointed at a dent in the earth "Another stick mark, we're definitely on track."

"We've gotta keep going" Madeline pushed "For all we know-" she trailed off at the sound of a moan nearby, and held up her hand to silence Danny who was questioning her sudden silence.

"Help me, please, I'm over the side"

They both approached the ravine and looked down, catching sight of the abandoned hiker lying in the dirt. Danny skidded down to reach him, assessing his wound and any other potential injuries.

"What's your name?"

"Jeff"

"Okay Jeff, you've been shot-"

"I knew that guy was dodgy" the man panted, wincing in pain.

Danny glanced up at Madeline who was lowering a rope "That dodgy guy happen to be with a man and a little girl?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she looked terrified, that's how I knew something was up but when I started asking questions he popped me in the chest."

"How long ago was this?"

"An hour maybe."

Madeline finally dropped the rope all the way "An hour?" she spoke "We heard a gunshot minutes ago!"

"Yeah so did I" Jeff groaned as Danny attached the rope "It wasn't me though."

The detective massaged his temples "Right, we're gonna get you out of here buddy, Land and Conservation are back at our camp, they'll look after you...I don't suppose you saw which way they headed before you got tossed over the ravine?"

Jeff laughed at the brutality and then cringed with pain once more "No sorry, but the guy without the gun mentioned the Api Falls Trail? Maybe it's a breadcrumb?"

Danny placed a hand on his chest in relief and proceeded to help Madeline get the guy back up to the trail.

"I'm coming monkey" he murmured, a new determination filling his veins.

* * *

"Chin, I've got a potential location, Api Falls Trail I'm on my way now" Danny spoke, gripping the satellite phone to his ear as he walked.

"I'm at the head of the trail now" the officer replied "HPD were about to tow a car when they ran the plates and found it was stolen, ran the prints inside and they belong to a Wilson Hines, wanted back on the mainland for multiple robberies."

Danny ran a hand over his face "I don't know who that is" he said in frustration.

"Yeah, well your boy Ron does, they did time together."

"Partners?" Danny wondered.

"Looks like, Ron gets a job as an armed guard, steals the diamonds and jumps out of the plane. Hines is his ride out of the jungle but something goes wrong. Ron screws up, gets separated from the loot and that's why he needs Steve to help him find it."

Chin sighed "Once he finds the diamonds, he won't need Steve or Grace anymore."

* * *

"You're 24 hours late!" Hines snapped, pushing the barrel of his gun against Ron's forehead.

"Yeah, well I had some technical difficulties, missed my window. I mean look at my damn leg!"

Hines shook his head "How the hell did you miss the jump?"

"The pilot tried to stop me, so I had to throw the bag out of the plane and then fight off the pilot, but it doesn't matter because we got the goods, no problem."

"No problem?" Hines hissed, turning to Steve who had his arms wrapped protectively around his niece "I'm looking at two problems right here."

"Well, okay-"

"Well okay!" Hines snapped "You're traipsing around the jungle with two witnesses!"

Steve cleared his throat "More than two, actually" he shrugged "This guy stumbled upon an Aloha Girls camping trip, and a member of the Five-O task force too."

Ron glared at Steve "Really man?" he waved him off "You know what never mind, just shoot these two because we've gotta go, my leg is killing me and I need a doctor."

Hines was staring at Steve who shrugged and tightened his grip on Grace.

"C'mon my leg's infected" Ron panted, raising his eyes at Hines

"What you think you can walk into a hospital and they'll patch you up no questions asked?" Hines growled

"You know what I've been through a lot of trouble for you, maybe it's time you did something in return!"

Hines laughed "Good idea" he said, slowly raising his gun and shooting Ron square in the chest.

Grace let out a scream that was quickly hushed by Steve as he ushered her away "Run" he told her in a hiss as they both took off into the trees "RUN!"

* * *

The sound of shots followed them and Danny and Chin stumbled upon Ron only minutes later.

"You?" they asked in unison, both looking at the body.

"Dead when I got here" Chin said grimly "And no sign of Steve or Hines or-"

"-Grace" Danny sighed "But then who shot Ron, Steve or Hines?"

Chin shook his head "No clue, but whoever it was still has to be close by."

* * *

Steve stopped running and crouched, bringing Grace to his chest in a hug as he murmured into her hair.

"I need you to wait here okay?" He told her "Hide out of sight, with the bag until I come back for you, I'm gonna lead him away."  


The girl reached out and wrapped her arms round his neck "Don't go" she pleaded "I want to stay with you!"

The SEAL tried not to crack at the sight of her tears and dirt ridden face as he cupped her cheeks and pressed a long kiss to her forehead. "Be brave for me baby okay? I'll come back for you, I always do."

Reluctantly Grace crawled under a bush, pushing the bag as she went until they were both out of sight from the trail.

"Good girl" Steve breathed, looking around "Right, I'm gonna get him away from you, I'll be back I promise. I love you Gracie alright?"

"I love you too" she sniffed, screwing her eyes shut as his footsteps faded.

* * *

Chin was edging his way down the trail, wincing every time there was shots in the air, and every now and again he could hear Hines screaming.

As the officer took the curve of the trail he stopped, the sound of sniffles and heavy breathing reaching his ears.

"Grace?" he called softly, still cautiously checking his surroundings "Gracie is that you? It's alright, it's me Uncle Chin, you can come out."

It almost took him by surprise when her little face appeared from beneath a shrub, and with a sigh of relief he dropped to his knees and accepted her into his arms.

"It's okay sweetie, you're safe now" he soothed, letting go to check her for injuries.

The girl pulled back and handed him the bag "You should have these" she sniffed, wiping her nose with her hand "But you still need to save Uncle Steve!"

Chin smiled and tapped her nose as he helped her up "You Dad's on it, let's get you out of here kiddo."

* * *

"Where are the diamonds...Commander" Hines sneered, pointing the gun in Steve's face as the SEAL scrambled backwards along the ground.

"You know, I think I forgot" he shot back "They're probably in the jungle somewhere, why don't you go take a look and I'll wait right here."

His smart remark was met with the butt of the gun in his face, and he fell back clutching his now bleeding mouth.

"I will kill you" Hines warned him.

"Kill me and you really will never find them" Steve pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Funny guy huh? Except nobody's gonna find you either. But me? I'm gonna find that little girl and I'm gonna kill her, right after I kill you-"

A gunshot sounded and Steve closed his eyes, opening them again when he felt no pain. He almost let out a cry of relief at the sight of Danny stood still aiming his gun at the now dead Hines lying face down in the stream.

"You know" the detective began, lowering the weapon "I'm getting sick of douchebags threatening my daughter." He held up an arm and embraced the SEAL, who leant against him briefly in content.

"We have to find Gracie" Steve said suddenly "I had to leave her out there, it was safer-"

Danny raised a hand to silence him "She's fine" he sighed "Chin called, he got her. Now can you take us the fastest route out of here so I can go and hug my baby?"

Steve saluted, a smile on his face as he wrapped his arm round his partner and started them up the trail.

* * *

The air conditioning of Five-O HQ was a welcome feeling to both Steve and Danny as they pushed their way through the glass doors into the office level of the building. It seemed to be empty, and Danny struggled not to break into a jog as he looked for his daughter.

"Chin said they came back here" Steve told the man, pulling off his ruined shirt in favour of a fresh new one from his desk "Maybe they had to go-" but before the SEAL could finish there came the whoosh of the doors and the squeak of running footsteps on the floor.

"Danno?" a small yet eager voice piped up, and Danny spun and ran from his partner's office, almost bursting into tears as he finally came face to face with his daughter as she stood with Chin and Kono wearing a spare HPD jumper over her Aloha Girls uniform.

The detective crouched down and opened his arms and Grace barrelled into them with so much vigour that she almost sent them both crashing to the ground. "Monkey, I've missed you so much" he told her, brushing the hair from her face and cupping her cheeks "You okay? Not hurt?"

She shook her head no and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as he lifted her up into his arms and held her there tightly.

"There she is" Steve's voice sounded from across the room, and his niece dropped from her Dad's grip and ran over to him, wrapping her arms round his middle as he rested a hand on the back of her head "You did good Gracie, I'm so proud of you" he told her, giving her a wink as she walked backwards over to her Dad.

"I'm proud of you too" she smirked, tucking her hands up inside the jumper sleeves.

Danny tugged at the material "What's with the new getup baby girl?" he questioned, looking up at Chin and Kono who were grinning.

"My clothes were all torn and dirty, and it was cold so Uncle Chin got me one of these and said I could keep it, cool huh?" the girl beamed up at her Dad with shining eyes and he laughed, pulling her into him and placing a kiss atop her head.

"Yes monkey that is very cool, thankyou Uncle Chin, Auntie Kono" he nodded to them and they saluted him in unison.

The room fell into a blissful silence as the team took in the successful outcome of the day, and then Grace spoke. "Are all my friends okay?" she asked nervously and her Dad laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Your friends kicked butt today, you got a solid group there babe" Danny told her seriously "I mean, breaking out of that container and then fixing the broken cell phones to make one strong enough to call HPD, special group of kids."

Grace folded her arms "Told you it was a good idea to join the Aloha Girls" she told him with a mischievous grin, boosted by the amused chuckles from the rest of the team.

Danny pulled her close and squeezed her, swaying slightly with the force of the hug "Monkey, trust me when I say you're never going on another Aloha Girls trip again, we'll get you into ice hockey, it's cold, less bugs and no deranged kidnappers."

The girl blinked up at him, too tired to argue except for jutting out her lower lip. Danny smiled fondly and stroked a thumb across her cheek "Someone needs her bed" he said quietly, steadying her by the shoulders as Steve walked over.

"I got her" he chuckled, scooping his niece into his arms bridal style as Danny held open the main doors "Let's go home Danno"


End file.
